Heaven on earth
by kEEpEr of da bEEz
Summary: fluff! fluff! wonderful fluff!... lil' bit of shonen ai fluff for you!(Sasunaru)You KNOW you wanna read and reveiw! (is trying to convince herself as well as every one else


Disclaimer: No need to remind me s**obs. **

Heaven on Earth 

**Sasuke sat on the bench, barely even breathing, knowing that Naruto-kun would be walking by. HIS Naruto-kun. 'It's kinda funny' he thought, 'why do I think of him as mine when… well… he'll probably be disgusted if he ever finds out.' Sasuke sighed. His dismal train of thought was interrupted by one loud bouncy blonde.**

Naruto Had already walked past the bench when he noticed Sasuke. 'I know! I'll invite him to have ramen with me! That should cheer him up! Ramen always make me feel better! He he!' Naruto bounded up to the park bench, barely suppressing his hyperactive energy and almost jumped poor Sasuke.

**Sasuke, not realilzing Naruto had turned around and lunged at him nearly had a heart attack when the playful blonde suddenly appeared next to him. 'Oh! My! Fscking! Gods!' was his first thought as he tried to calm his heart that was beating about a mile a minute.**

**Naruto, seeing the shocked look on Sasuke's face, wondered what was going on with Sasuke that he had zoned out so much he hadn't even noticed that he had run up to him. A concerned look fluttered across his face as he wondered what was wrong, oblivious as always that he was the source of the problem. **

**Sasuke noticed the look of concer and noted the worried sound in Naruto's voice, "Umm… Sasuke-teme… are you okay" "I'm fine dobe" he said kind of coldly, wishing he could just drop his guard and hug the object of his affection.**

**Naruto hadn't noticed the look on Sasuke's face as he rather quickly jumbled out "uuuuummmm I was wondering wouldyouliketogetsomeramenwithme?" Naruto kept hoping for a yes, because then he could go to Ichiraky's with his crush, but expected a harsh no and a stinging insult.**

**Lets just say that Ssasuke was a little bit more than surprised as he finally comprehended what was said after a minute or two. Naruto rather dejectedly started "I understand if you don't want to g-" but was interrupted by Sasuke, who was startled out of several sick fantasies saying "Oh, fine dobe, I'll come.' While inwardly rejoicing "Oh my fscking Gods! I'm…. GAH!' was all he could think before Naruto grabbed him by the arm and ran off to Ichiraku's practically dragging him.**

**"Geesh! Your so slow sometimes Sasuke-teme!"naruto ssaid with a smile. When they got to the restaurant they quickly plopped down into some empty seats. Both boys were excited to be with each other, but for fear of getting hur, they refused to tell one another. Refused to show feeling or weakness.**

**Sasuke's jaw literally dropped when he saw the amount of Ramen Naruto could eat. 'That boy has a bottom-less stomach! Damn! But… he's… he's so friggin' cute!' Sasuke sighed loudly, attracting Naruto's attention.**

**"Hey what your problem?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles. Sasuke looked alarmed 'Oh crap did I do something to upset him… but… I couldn't have! What did I do?!'**

**Sasuke on the other hand hadn't realized he had sighed so loudly and didn't have time to thing of a good response. "I don't have a problem!" he said rather quickly. Too quickly actually, for he had warned himself a suspicious glare from the blonde.**

**"Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaally?" was the suspicious reply. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, which actually showed emotion. Naruto was shocked! Sasuke looked alarmed… and quite possibly frightened although frightened of what Naruto could not fathom. Sasuke looked away quickly but Naruto ssaw it anyways. The blonde reached out a hand and pulled at Sasuke's chin so they were looking eye to eye again.**

**"Sasuke, tell me whats wrong, and don't lie to me!" Sasuke yet againwas startled into a quick reply "uum… I-uh I… " Naruto caught another glimpse of the fear in Sasuke's eyes and without having complete control of his own body, he leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke had decided that heart attacks were not as cool as everyone said, and almost died of a coronary when his lips met with his precious Naruto's. "Naruto, I… I love you" Sasuke whispered when they parted form the kiss. "Oh Sasuke, I love you too!" was the cheerful reply.**

**Later that might, they walked out of Ichiraku's holding hands. "This is truly heaven on earth!" was the only thought in bother of their minds.**

**Owari**

**A/N: he he! Just a little bit of fluff between all my angsty poems and I think im just gonna leave this a one shot…. Of maybe not! Come on people! Share the love! Review! Please! Tell me what to thing for without you… I am surely lost! sobs wow, I'm sadder than I thought! Oh well! Review Damnit!**


End file.
